


Over the Edge

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Morning After, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than waking up with someone you're pretty sure you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Followup to "Edge of Sanity." I love how throwaway lines make things so much easier for me.
> 
> I'll say what I said on the main series - next week's gonna be iffy on posts and that may trickle down to the outtakes! I have something already written for next Friday but it needs massive edits at the moment and I can't guarantee that I'll be near a computer.

April doesn’t remember actually getting to sleep the night before. The only thing that mattered was lying in bed just after the night on the couch, nuzzling Andy, and then opening her eyes again to the sound of light snoring. It's kind of annoying and maybe a little gross but April's content in it. She's happy with it because Andy lying there dead tired in her bed makes her happy in a singular way, like a thinly veiled pride she's never going to tell him about.

As much as she loves that feeling, in the moment she's not as big of a fan of his arm clamped over her. Trying her best to unhook his arm from her waist, April eventually gives up and turns around to face him in her bed.

“Andy,” she whispers to him.

He answers with a loud snore, his mouth hanging half-open.

"Awesome," she says flatly, pushing him hard in the chest. 

Again, nothing. His arm is still latched to her but she can get enough room to smack him a few times but nothing was working - Andy continued to make odd noises and ramble when she did. Eventually she figures out the easiest way to wake him. Moving closer to him, she leans towards his ear and lets her hand go to the morning stiffness she can feel. Her hand's close to falling all around him, long fingers playing against his boxers, when she whines into his ear.

"Get up already, Andy," she teases his ear with her mouth before closing her fingers around him through his boxers. 

It takes him a few more seconds to open his eyes, April stroking him slowly through his underwear, and when he does a dopey grin finds its way on his face. Dipping her hand inside to really get a hold of him, April pulls back to leave a brief kiss on his lips before moving to his neck. It only takes a few lazy movements before he's as hard as she remembers, just as soft but stiff as she likes.

"Good morning," he mumbles, nearly trailing off into a groan when April rolls her thumb over the head of his cock.

"Really... beat, huh?" she focuses on his eyes before moving her mouth around his nipple like she had the night before - biting down and rubbing with her tongue. "Took a lot out of you?"

"Just needed to sleep it off," Andy grunts as April stops her hand around him, tightening her grip on him at the base.

"Stop complaining," she commands when she moves her other hand to him, slipping down to his balls and jerking up once harder than before. "Yeah?"

Andy refuses to say a word, his face all red and out of breath, only nodding and forcing his hips upward through April's grip. It's only a few more seconds and Andy shudders, coming hard in April's hand when she twists around his head again, before she presses her lips hard against his and keeps pumping him, softening, while they kiss. For a moment she thinks he'll fall asleep again, his eyes rolling around and focusing on nothing while April's hand fills warmly, but it only takes until a little after he comes when he moves his hand from her side lower. Andy's moan in her mouth is followed by his hand finding her bare stomach, tips of his fingers ready to reciprocate, but April stands up before he can.

"Stop staring," she says when his eyes trail down to watch her walk away from him. "It's super rude, man."

"I've done a lot more than stare," he grins and laughs when she does. "Where you goin'?"

"Well, I don't know if you've ever tried them but," April turns around, ignoring Andy's eyes hovering up to her still naked chest and staying there, "I hear showers are pretty cool. You should try one sometime."

"I feel like that was supposed to be mean," Andy stands and follows her out of the room in a rush. 

"Maybe it was," she smirks. "Why are you following me?"

"Oh, uh... well, I thought I'd try a shower out," he beams at her and April remembers the one stray thought she had the night before. "Y'know, like..."

"No, I get it Andy," she nudges him when they reach the bathroom door. 

Inside, April starts the water while Andy hurriedly shakes out of his boxers. His face is all excited, the previous bliss and winded look gone, but April finds it harder to slide out of her panties than the previous night. Her fingers catch around the underwear but suddenly it feels a lot harder than it should have been, considering. Andy takes a step forward, apparently noticing her hands at her hips stilled and April biting her cheek. 

His hands find hers and he guides her fingers to her stomach, April's breath fluttering at the light touch of his calloused fingers running down her, where he stops to lean forward and kiss her again while his whole body engulfs hers in size. Other than the quick, sloppy feel of his tongue she can feel him getting hard again. Reinvigorated, and smiling against his lips, April pulls down and kicks the underwear off before stepping into the shower to let the hot water roll down her. 

"Wow," Andy says dumbly, his eyes wide and focused on her in the walk-in shower. "You... holy crap, April."

"What?" she asks, pulling her bangs and flipping the rest of her hair to the side to let the water rush down in rivulets along her collarbone. "Andy, you're being weird."

Without saying another word, Andy joins her and cranes his neck to kiss where the water hits her collarbone. April can only move her hand through his hair and feel around his forearm, Andy's lips joining the spattering flow of water along her shoulder and up to her neck before he finds her mouth again. The free hand that isn't holding her face finds its way down her stomach, finally catching her free and open where his hand slides against her in staid pattern, before he kisses down to her shoulder again. 

"Everything about you is amazing," Andy pulls his palm up to her clit, firm, while his fingers spread and find her waiting.

"That's not..." she manages to get out before he moves down to a knee where she can only groan approvingly.

While he moved the rest of his body, Andy's mouth finds her nipple and kneads her with his lips as his fingers continued those shuddering motions in and out. April backs up and pulls him along awkwardly, breaking from her breast but never from fingering her slowly and rhythmically, until she's backed up against the wall in the sizable shower. She's fantasized about feeling that patchwork fuzz he calls a beard trailing down her and now, with Andy's mouth moving to her belly and kissing along the shaved skin there, she definitely prefers the reality. 

"You're beautiful and sexy and... fuck, April," he mumbles between the mouthing pecks down to her clit. 

"Stop it," she groans, her hand gripping his hair tight. "That's not what your mouth's for."

"Hah!" he laughs, smiling before replacing his fingers, sliding slowly out of her in cascading angles.

"That's better... much, ah, better," she gets out when he presses his mouth against her, his nose providing that amazing pressure and spiking her sensitivity. 

Just like he felt against her neck, against her lips and inside her mouth, his kisses on her trail off into languid circles with his tongue outside of her. What became lapsed ovals make April force his head harder into her, Andy grunting in response and the vibrations shooting through her in waves, until he moves his still lips across her back and forth making his facial hear scratch the insides of her thighs just the way she imagined. 

Soon Andy's hands find their way, one moving behind her and squeezing her ass gently while the other moved knuckles along her thigh. Grabbing ahold with the former, Andy lifts her leg over his shoulder until he's carrying half of her in that hand. The stretched position gives his tongue new leverage and ingress, Andy delving deep and returning with a satisfied groan from him and April moaning her weak praise as her entire body shudders in response. A curving gesture of his tongue finds its way outside of her, the traces of her flesh on fire while her muscles refused to let go just yet, and Andy moves his empty hand to do the same with her other leg until he's holding her up against the wall on his shoulders.

"Oh," she exclaims when she finds he doesn't have any trouble holding her up and going down on her, "fuck, Andy."

"You even  _taste_ amazing," he says without touching her, the hot water rolling down both of them at once. 

April rolls her hand around in his hair again, everything that Andy was all in motion inside her. He hums in response, his tongue apparently pulsing, and the sensation makes April's head do a few consecutive flips in blinding pleasure. It's fast and almost staggering, but Andy hasn't stopped - not when April gives a short, loud yelp and not when she lets her hand fall to his shoulder instead of forcing him on her harder than before - and his mouth is doing crazy things to April's sense of place.

Looking down, all her weight bearing down him while he continued with his eyes closed, April has to focus on his hands or the constant pushing and sliding of his nose combined with the darting, fluid consistency of his tongue would do her in. It doesn't matter how hard she tries, because she's so close again and she's running out of breath and spare energy to care about anything other than coming hard against Andy's mouth. 

It's another embarrassing noise, one April will never admit to, and her whole body loosening up and exploding all at once before Andy's mouth stills on her. April can't tell if she imagines him doing one final movement of his tongue, gathering her up and pulling as much as he could along his own lips, but it's the last thing he does before pulling away. Almost in an agonizing motion, she rolls herself against him and sighs when he lets her legs down slowly while his hands keep a grip on her hips. 

Better yet, when she's standing and his hands are still holding onto her, Andy moves his thumb along her in absentminded prods and flicks.

"I'm not the only amazing one," she cracks and pulls him down to her mouth, savoring the shared taste.

"Yeah?" he says through the haze of the steam building up on the sliding door.

"I'm not gonna say it again," she smacks his arm and feels him pushing against her stomach, hard again. "I do have an idea, though."

"I like it already," Andy smiles and pushes forward, her hand already gripping him.

April returns the smile before getting to her own knees, not hesitating to take him in her mouth. Unlike the night before, she doesn't want to push him into a frenzied orgasm. Pulling her hair back around her head again, trying not to catch the wet, black wave anywhere on him, April pulls him as far back as she can. She reels back until he's just barely inside, suckling him while her hand pumps quickly before holding firm at his base, April lets her tongue help her slide along his entire length.

"Yeah... yeah, really like this idea," Andy murmurs, his hands finding the back of her head and staying there keeping her hair in place as she bobbed. 

With her hand coming up to meet her mouth from tip to base, April looks up to Andy and does the same low hum he had but now with his cock forced into the back of her throat. He immediately looks down, emitting a low trembling growl while she eked the most of him into her as possible. Blinking rapidly, she pulls back and continues the bobbing motion trying not to break the eye contact while water continued dropping along the back of her head and splashing all over him. 

A moment later he taps on her shoulder, Andy's breaths becoming sharp. Ignoring him, April cranked her hand faster and dragged her lips with harder suction along the whole of his tip. It's only a few more seconds before she feels his grip tighten and leg muscles flex, his hand on her shoulder clawing into her a bit too hard and groaning slowly, and even if she only gets a fraction of come from before she wants to know how they taste together. April pulls him further back in her throat one last time, rolling her lips down his base to force herself to swallow him, before pulling away and standing up.

April grins into his lips when they kiss again, refusing to let go of him just yet while Andy moved lower to meet her comfortably, but she's getting tired of standing in the shower.

"Nope, you're pretty much the best," Andy slurs, half-shouting.

"Are you saying I'm the best, or the best at blowjobs?" she smirks and kisses him, his tongue excited to find hers even if only for a moment. 

"Both... everything. Whatever it is, you're probably the best at it," he smiles, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss again. 

April likes the conviction he says that with. She likes it almost as much as finishing up the shower with him, his hands applying suds along her back and pulling her hair back for her. She likes it quite a bit but not nearly as much as ruffling his hair with shampoo and his gigantic, puppy-like grin to match his loud laughter. All this does, the way he refuses to say anything other than how incredible she supposedly is and the way he rolls the both of them in a towel, is make her confirm her belief from the night before. She loves this doofus, his stupid adherence to a code of making her laugh, and everything that might mean.


End file.
